


Enough

by justK



Series: You're all I want [1]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, This ship needs love, a little bit of bseph, cause why not, sowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: Somin likes Jiwoo, but Jiwoo seems unattainable...





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the morning and I've decided to post this in English and Spanish, so you can look for the Spanish version if you want :)

Somin looked up from what Matthew was showing her on the phone as soon as she felt Jiwoo's presence in the practice room. She was wearing pretty little black shorts with an oversized white blouse and booties, her hair naturally falling over her shoulders. She carried a couple of coffees and a bag in her hands, and behind her Taehyung carried the same thing.

“What's up, fam!” Matthew waved immediately.

“We brought you coffee,” Taehyung said extending Matthew his.

Somin watched as Jiwoo looked at Taehyung and when he handed Matthew the coffee, Jiwoo looked down at the coffee in her hands and seemed to be coming back to herself. She approached Somin slowly, and with her characteristic deep voice spoke to her.

“This is for you.”

“Thank you Jiwoo-yah,” Somin smiled as she could only smile at Jiwoo and received only a nod from her.  
  
Jiwoo used to be a reserved person, of those who prefer to listen rather than speak, very serious, yes, but also very sweet. Her face radiated tenderness when she wanted, her cheeks and small mouth gave her the appearance of a doll, especially when she opened her eyes how big they were; though most of the time she had a bitchy expression on her face.

She was a cool girl, whenever she was around the boys you could feel the confidence she had, despite the way people are in Korea, she could get along with Matthew very well, no matter his different ways and the excessive skinship he used to show. Yes, she was lightened up with boys. But when it came to Somin, she didn't know how to act.

Jiwoo returned to Taehyung leaving Somin holding the coffee in her hands with a faded smile, because she felt that by walking away, Jiwoo had despised her. Matthew came over and waved a hand across her face.

“Are you here?” He asked.

Somin shook her head and nodded, carrying the coffee to her lips. She walked to the other end of the room and sat with her back on the wall, Matthew continued to sit beside her, mirroring the way Taehyung and Jiwoo were sitting across the room. Having arrived early, they still had time to enjoy the coffee and talk for a few minutes.

“Do you think Jiwoo likes Taehyung oppa?” Somin asked, her gaze lost somewhere on the floor.

Matthew turned his head toward her with a frown, then settled on the aforementioned in front of them. They were watching something on the phone and laughing, joking, Jiwoo tapped Taehyung's arm playfully from time to time and he smiled.

“I don't think so,” he finally said. “I don't know if you've notice, but they're weird,” Somin laughed lightly reluctantly. “In a good way, but they understand each other, they're pretty much the same, both reserved and quiet, so I think that's why they have a different bonding. I've known Tae for five years now, he's my best friend and I don't judge him but I didn't understand him at first, now I do. Jiwoo does perfectly, I think he's glad he has her now. He definitely loves her, but not in that way, more in like a sibling or best friend kind of way. Get it?”

It sounded as if he was trying to convince someone as he spoke, forcing Somin to look at him. Matthew had his eyes on his companions, but when Somin deigned to follow the line of his gaze she could see that he was looking at Taehyung more specifically. She realized then that he was trying to convince himself that Taehyung didn't feel anything for Jiwoo and by the way he said it, even Somin was convinced.

“I get it,” she answered and after deciding between asking him what she had already deduced or kept quiet, she opted for the first one. “You like Tae oppa then?”

She had been careful to speak quietly, so only Matthew could hear. Immediately he looked away from Taehyung to see Somin scandalized and somehow that told Somin everything.

“It's okay, I won't say anything and I will definitely not judge you, oppa,” she smiled tenderly at him and he relaxed.

“Thank you, Sominnie,” he leaned his elbows on his knees and sighed heavily. “Yes, I like him. A lot.”

Somin smiled and patted his shoulder affectionately, understanding exactly what he felt.

“Just do it,” she told him before getting up to start practicing.

 

***

  
Jiwoo had gone out with Taehyung to God will know where, leaving Somin alone in the apartment. She was zapping on the TV with a blanket up to her chin that Jiwoo had used the night before and had bent over the chair, Somin had grabbed it because it had her odor impregnated.

She was thinking about why Jiwoo behaved differently with her. She seemed to be relaxed, after all with either of the boys she was comfortable, she seemed more daring. And she realised that Jiwoo was more liberal with men, with what was traditionally right: men with women. She also realised that she had no idea of Jiwoo's preferences, but she thought that the maknae certainly did not see the same forms as her.

She inhaled the scent of the blanket one more time before the door opened, showing a slightly wobbly Jiwoo.

“Where have you been, Jiwoo-yah?”

“Just hanging out with Tae oppa.”

Somin noticed then that Jiwoo had drank, not that much but enough. The blonde walked with difficulty to the couch and dropped, leaned down and lay her head in Somin's lap.

“You're so comfortable,” Jiwoo murmured before falling asleep.

Somin was surprised, Jiwoo was not much of showing affection, therefore she didn't like to have physical contact with people, but she had arrived looking for Somin to cuddle in her legs. She found herself smiling as she ran a hand through her companion's smooth hair.

She was exasperated by her way of being so reserved, made it seem impossible to approach her, but this time it didn't seem so impossible.

  
***

  
Jiwoo and Matthew were dancing a little piece they had done for fun while she and Taehyung found themselves tired and slightly sweaty on the floor.

Somin liked the way Jiwoo tied her hair in a carefree bun and the way she made it dance while shaking her head. She liked the way she smiled because she was having fun. She liked her dancing style. She liked her feminine movements, although a little rough in some ways.

“Oppa!” Jiwoo exclaimed when they collided by accident and rebuked him with a light blow to the arm.

By that time the dance had been forgotten and they only made nonsense together. Matthew was twerking at Jiwoo's direction to annoy her while she tried to push him aside while she laughed.

She liked her laughter, because it showed her that the real Jiwoo went beyond what she wanted to show.

She liked her, even if Jiwoo refused to allow Somin into her life.

  
***

  
They were sitting in the living room watching a romantic movie at Somin's request, because she knew that Jiwoo had a soft spot, even though she tried hard to prove otherwise. It had been a technique to get to know her better, since her group mate apparently would not speak or make known anything about herself voluntarily, Somin had decided to arrive by other means. And right now she could see Jiwoo's warm gaze and how much she enjoyed the movie, she had discovered that she was romantic and had one more clue to approach her.

Suddenly a thought assaulted her. Somin struggled to get close to Jiwoo because she liked her, but what if Jiwoo would not let her because she disliked her?

“Jiwoo,” she spoke in a low voice, catching her attention. “Do you like me?”

Jiwoo frowned at the random question, but seemed to meditate on it.

“Of course I like you,” she replied. “You're my friend and my group mate, you're cute and caring. Yes, I like you.”

Somin tried to hide the big smile that formed on her face, she didn't want to look crazy. But she could not eyepiece that she liked the answer.

“Why do you ask?” Jiwoo added.

“Because you're distant and serious and I thought maybe you didn't like me,” she explained.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” se apologised. “It's just... I've always been like this with everyone, I've never had that many friends, but I'm trying my best because I know you are a new adventure and kind of a new family, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way.”

Somin bowed slightly, appreciating the way in which Jiwoo for the first time gave her to understand why her way of being so reserved and inadvertently fell more for her, even if Jiwoo had done nothing intentionally.

  
***

  
“Try this one,” she suggested and Jiwoo grunted from inside the tester making Somin laugh.

“Why do you insist on making me use such bold things?” Despite her complaint, she took the red dress in her hands.

“Because you must show off, I know you like other clothes, but you can rock this perfectly well.”

Somin waited for Jiwoo to try on the dress. She knew it was not her style at all, but she was dying to see her in it. Jiwoo was more of oversized stuff, she could wear shorts and tops but very seldom, and still managed to be sexy.

“You're almost done?” Matthew asked suddenly coming out of nowhere. Somin jumped in her place and released the blouse she was looking at.

“You scared me!” She hit him on the chest “Almost. Jiwoo is just trying on a dress.”

“Tell her to hurryyy,” Taehyung said like a small boy tired and wanting to leave.

They had all decided to go, even though Matthew and Taehyung knew the girls would take hours. And now they were standing in the store carrying at least twenty bags, of which only a couple were of them.

“Done!” They heard Jiwoo and saw that she subsequently opened the curtain.

She was wearing a long-sleeved red dress, with a low cut on her collarbone and a pair of stripes that revealed some skin on her abdomen and waist. Somin could see how even the expression on the boys' faces changed. Fortunately Matthew and Taehyung were crazy about each other.

“You look beautiful!” She exclaimed when she was able to find her voice.

“You really think so?” Jiwoo asked clearly uncertainly. “I usually don't use this, I feel that it doesn't fit me properly.”

“Nonsense Jiwoo-yah,” Somin said, running a hand through the fabric of the dress. “You look perfect.”

And maybe her eyes deceived her, but she could almost swear she saw her blush.

  
***

  
Matthew had told her after Jiwoo had entered the tester again to take a chance and tell her how she felt.

“Yeah sure, like you've done with Tae oppa,” she said with reference to that he had not done anything to approach the one that drove him crazy.

“Hey,” he reproached. “I'm doing what I can, at least I think he has notice. I can tell him any day now.”

Somin lowered her head and said no more.

The days went by almost monotonous, and Somin was beginning to become exasperated. It was true that Jiwoo was getting closer to her, but she still couldn't see anything from her. She wondered how the hell Matthew had done for Taehyung to notice.

Things between the two were better. They sat more often to watch movies together and Jiwoo gave her opinion or chose from time to time what to see. They made breakfast together and went out more often. Somin now knew that Jiwoo liked oversized clothes because someone had made her feel insecure and that she got along better with the boys because she had had male friends all her life. She knew that she liked sweet perfumes, reflecting the personality hidden within. They had come to sleep together in Jiwoo's room after drinking between them until very late. But she still seemed distant.

She knew she wanted Jiwoo, she could almost feel she needed her, but Jiwoo didn't need her, she didn't seem to see her the way Somin looked at her. Somin could not seem to steal her heart the way Jiwoo had stolen hers without even realising it. She still couldn't have her, but she wanted her in her life.

It was not until one night that she returned to the practice room because she had forgotten her charger, that she saw Matthew cornering Taehyung against the wall. Immediately Somin had backed away seizing the fact that they had not noticed her presence, but she had stuck her head out because her curiosity killed her.

“I like you, Taehyung,” she heard Matthew say.

“And that's why you were being a jerk!” She next heard Taehyung exclaim and saw how he tried to break through, but Matthew's body kept him from doing so.

“I got frustrated, I'm sorry.”

“That's all you gonna say?” Taehyung continued to make drama, Somin knew he was annoyed by the tone of his voice. “Just that you like me and that you were frustrated, but why! Tell me, I don't understand-”

Somin opened her eyes wide when she catched a glimpse of how Matthew had crushed his lips against Taehyung's.

She decided it was time. Jiwoo would not notice, or maybe she would, but certainly wouldn't do anything about it if Somin didn't do it first. Jiwoo was a curious case. Usually the girls got more between girls and they felt scared about having contact with a man. But for Jiwoo it was the other way around, she had had male friends and was comfortable with them, but she had not faced what she was now facing with Somin. Somin deduced then that Jiwoo was just like her, because with her she acted in the same way that any other girl would act with a boy.

She ran to her apartment and closed the door behind her. It was probably due to the sudden adrenaline rush that had flooded her after seeing Matthew confess to Taehyung that he loved him.

Jiwoo was doing something in the kitchen with her back toward her. She was wearing her little pajamas and moving as she hummed a song.

Somin dropped her sweater to the floor and walked toward her.

“Somin?” She glanced over her shoulder to confirm that she had arrived. “I'm making pizza, of course it's already prepared, I'm just adding the pepperoni and stuff.”

Jiwoo was still absorbed in her work while Somin looked at her from the entrance of the kitchen. She was going to dare to do something she wouldn't have done before, and precisely because of that hormone revolt, she swore she had never seen Jiwoo more beautiful.

“You want some, right?” Jiwoo asked looking at her.

“I want you.”

Jiwoo opened her eyes in surprise as Somin walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

She looked at her as she parted.

“I like you, Jiwoo,” she uttered the words she had meant for so long.

“What?” Jiwoo asked incredulously, still processing absolutely nothing.

“I like you,” she repeated smiling as she waited for her answer, only the one she received was not exactly what she expected.

“Why?”

Somin chuckled.

“Because you're cute and sweet, you're soft even if you don't want to admit it. You have an amazing voice and incredible energy. You're something so different and new to me. And I like it.”

Jiwoo looked at her with wide eyes and Somin felt tenderness to see that doll expression was due to her.

“Well,” Somin murmured. “It will be nice if you say something.”

“I don't know what to say,” she answered honestly.

Somin reaffirmed a hand on her waist and Jiwoo leaned on the kitchen counter making herself Somin's prisoner.

“Anything would be nice.”

But Jiwoo said nothing. Instead she just came to lay a sweet innocent kiss on Somin's lips and smiled at her.

And somehow, that was enough. 


End file.
